Slouchy smurfs the Flu
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: Slouchy is one day strucken with a cold. Papa states its a measly cold and nothings wrong - that was the wrong answer. Slouchy has caught a horrid flu. On Hold Temporarily.


**Smurfonia**

_The rain beats hard at my window_

_While you, so softly do sleep_

_And you can't hear the cold wind blow_

You are sleeping so deep

It was a warm sunny day. All the Smurfs were happily running around. Yesterday, they all took a trip down to the river. It was indeed a fun day yesterday, The Smurfling's built a sandcastle until Baby came to play. They then all went swimming as Hefty, Handy, Brainy, Greedy, Clumsy, Grouchy, Vanity and Smurfette played smurfball in the water. Papa was taking pictures like crazy for his "_Family Album_". Well, one of them. Papa's bookshelves were full of books and the majority of them were Family Albums.

Now, everyone was back to work: harvesting smurfberries, painting, lugging, laundry, baking, cleaning, clearing, cutting, digging and so much more. The Smurflings were at their bunkhouse with Puppy and Baby. They were trying to teach Puppy some new tricks but he was too excited. Ah well, Baby seemed to be having a fun time.

"_Achoo!" _

"Are you okay Slouchy?" Snappy asked.

"I'm fine," the short Smurfling said as sniffling.

"Are you sure? Your quieter than usual you Hickory Nut." Nat said as he tossed a stick for Puppy to fetch. Puppy darted after the stick.

"I'm ok – _achoo!_" Slouchy was interrupted by another sneeze. He slipped and landed roughly on his tail causing him to wince.

"Leaping Lizards, that was an unsmurfy landing." Sassette said as helping Slouchy up. She grabbed both of his hands and hauled him to his feet.

"I just have a cold." Slouchy admitted. The Smurflings didn't press further. Puppy soon arrived with something in his mouth. He dropped the object before Nat. Nat picked up the object. "Puppy, this isn't a stick, you smurfed somebody's wand!"

Suddenly, a fairy came fluttering in. "Excuse me," she squeaked, "I believe you have my wand."

"Sorry," Nat said as handing the wand to the fairy. "We're teaching our Puppy to smurf objects. He must've smurfed your wand instead of the stick."

The fairy giggled. "Oh that's alright. It happens. Goodbye." The Smurflings waved as the little fairy flew away. Nat turned to Puppy. "Puppy how'd you smurf a wand anyway?"

The Smurflings all laughed as Puppy rolled over while letting his tongue hang out. Slouchy, however, didn't laugh. He instead took a seat leaning against the stump their bunkhouse, was made out from. This action didn't go undetected; Sassette stopped laughing and tapped on Nat's shoulder. She pointed towards Slouchy who had depressing features.

"Slouchy, you don't smurf well." Nat said.

"My head hurts." Slouchy said in his usual calm flow.

"We should smurf you to Pappy and make sure you're okay." Sassette said. In agreement, she once again hauled Slouchy up to his full height as the Smurflings made their way to Papa's lab with Puppy and Baby trailing their tracks.

Snappy knocked on Papa's door. They didn't wait long before the elder answered. "Hello my little Smurflings, what's smurfing on?" he asked in a welcoming voice.

"Pappy, Slouchy doesn't feel well." Sassette said. Papa's smile vanished from his face when he saw Slouchy more down than usual. Papa placed a hand on Slouchy's forehead. "Hmmm, you don't smurf a fever. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts and I'm sneezing."

"I think you have a case of the _Unsmurfy Sniffles_. Smurf inside so I can determine." Slouchy walked inside Papa's house as did the other Smurflings. Papa lifted the surprisingly light Smurfling onto his table as he pulled out a stunted stick.

"Say 'ah',"

"Ah," Papa placed the stunted stick on Slouchy's tongue as he peered in. His throat wasn't red or swollen. Papa withdrew himself as Slouchy sneezed once more. Papa laughed as he handed Slouchy a tissue and set the Smurfling back onto the ground. "Yep, you have the _Unsmurfy Sniffles_ alright."

"What's that?" Sassette asked, looking concerned.

Papa chuckled. "Don't worry Sassette, it's a trifling cold. Slouchy will be perfectly fine." Papa said.

"Good," the young redhead said in relief that her friend wasn't ill.

"Now, I'm quite busy right now my little Smurflings. I need to pack for my overnight hike up the mountains. I need some rare herbs that only bloom there. I'll be back tomorrow though." Papa said as wandering back into his house.

"But Papa, how can I feel smurfy again?" Slouchy asked.

"Just relax today. You'll feel smurfy in no time wasted." The Smurflings waved goodbye to Papa as he closed his door. Baby was sitting on top of Puppy clapping his hands.

**There's the first chapter. I hope y'all like it so far. I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks again! I just wanted to write a lil' fanfic but don't worry too much 'bout Slouchy. R&R**


End file.
